God-like Saiyan
(aura) |similar = Super Saiyan God }} Saiyan beyond God (神を超えたサイヤ人, Kami wo koeta Saiya-jin) is an empowered state of being undertaken by Saiyans who achieve the ability to utilize the power of Super Saiyan God without taking on the form's appearance. Overview Concept and creation This state was created and named by the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. In-game, some cards allow Goku to actually transform into the state. Also in-game, Goku's appearance differs from his regular base form, showing sharper and more stern eyes. Appearance The Saiyan beyond God state gives the user a golden glow and clear white color aura. Usage and power The existence of this form was first hinted at by Akira Toriyama in an interview, where he noted that after Battle of Gods Goku realized that fully mastering the base and Super Saiyan forms would lead to increasing the user's level more than the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms, and also sap less energy than them.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 A Saiyan who obtains the form becomes capable of using the power of Super Saiyan God in this state, until they manage to re-unlock the Super Saiyan God form for permanent use. Goku obtains this state by taking on and then dropping out of Super Saiyan God yet was able to access the power without a physical change.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, 2015 Additionally a Saiyan who has become a "Saiyan beyond God" can eventually further transform into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan once they have mastered control over their ''ki. In the ''Resurrection ‘F’'' manga and movie Goku's Saiyan beyond God state is shown to be able to access the powers of Super Saiyan God, though without the godly ki or other benefits of the form. This power allowed Goku to compete against the trained Frieza's true form. In the movie, Goku clearly outmatched the tyrant. In the manga and anime, Frieza's power was on par with Goku's in this state, though Goku was shown with a slight advantage. Though it is implied in the anime that Frieza was not fighting at full power yet. However, by the time of the manga version of the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition Goku is showed to be able access the full Super Saiyan God transformation again and regain it's full benefits and powering up even more then Super Saiyan Blue's 10% power. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' - This state functions as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku's base form in-game. In Dragon Ball Heroes, this state makes its debut in the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). When Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku is selected in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, he will briefly appear using it in the beginning of the fight, and will return into it at the end of fight. Trivia *Although the Saiyans' power level in this state is obtained via the Super Saiyan God form, the ki of this state is not godly as it is shown in Dragon Ball Super that Goku's ki can still be felt by others in this state. However, the Saiyans themselves can sense godly ki upon awakening this state, as Vegeta was to be able to sense Whis' arrival sometime later during his training under the attendant unlike before his training began. Gallery References Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations Category:Improved base forms